Your tears
by Lyonessheart
Summary: Someone watches his loved one cry himself to sleep


Disclaimer: Not mine and I do not make money with them. Pairing: Harry/Draco Warning: Slash so two guys in a relationship. Don't like it? Leave it! Rating:PG 13  
  
Summary: Someone watches his loved on cry himself to sleep.  
  
Your tears  
  
I do not know how often I have seen you cry. I don't remember when it was the first time I ever saw you like that. And felt more than shame about myself and towards you.  
  
But ever since, I have not been the same. Almost as if you enchanted me with your tears.  
  
I come back every night, only to find you crying. I come back to absorb your pain, of which I know I have caused it.  
  
Your tears remind me. They remind me that there is so much between us, that we should talk about. They remind me that you are human, no matter what everybody else says. That you are not strong, well not in that kind of way. You are human, and you need to let it out. Your pain, your fear, the loneliness inside of you.  
  
And as I stand here watching you cry, something stirs inside of me. I don't know why but I have to touch you, I want to brush the tears from your face, I want to assure you that everything will be alright.  
  
Your tears remind me of diamonds. Liquid diamonds that shine ever so bright when the moonlight touches them. I feel sad that only the moonlight can make your face shine like that And before I have even finished the thought, my fingertips brush over your cheek, removing one salty drop from your face.  
  
The one thing that I realize the moment I touch you is that you don't seem to be surprised at all. Tentative I move my fingers and caress your face. You lean into the touch and whisper with a voice almost inaudible, that you have waited for me to touch you.  
  
How can that be, you cannot see me that is for sure, and before I can say anything like that, you say so softly, that you want it to be me, that you longed for my touch. I can barely believe it. I have been here every night for about 2 Years now, and each night I saw you crying your eyes out. And now you tell me that you have wished for so long that it would be me, watching over you soothing you with my presence. You say that it felt alright to cry with me being around.  
  
I just stand there, asking myself what I should do and my thoughts race back to that very first night.  
  
We had been fighting as usual, and I just wanted to get back to you. So I made myself invisible and crept into your dorm, I wanted to find something that would make you vulnerable, and I found something indeed.  
  
You were crying, crying because of me, and for the first time I was not glad that things were between us the way they were. I felt ashamed and sorry for everything. I was scared that with the next morning everything would be forgotten. But for me it was never forgotten, every night I come back, I just stand here, right next to your bed and I watch you. You cry about an hour or so, and then you just say good night as if you know that I am here to protect your sleep. And then you go to sleep, and I lie down next to you, of course you can't see me, but you feel me, because you fall asleep when I lie there. In the early morning hours I go back to my room and fall asleep, but it is not a pleasant sleep. It is cold and empty, but I never dared to touch you while you were sleeping.  
  
Your friends notice that you have been sleeping better, but I suspect they do not know you have been crying at night. For them you are always strong and brave, for me you don't have to be that way. I feel alright when you cry, because it makes you human.  
  
I am still standing here and your voice wakes me from my reverie. You ask whether I am who you think I am or whether I am somebody else.  
  
I don't answer; just take of the spell that has made me invisible.  
  
You smile a smile that not only reaches my heart but also your eyes. Without a word you open the covers, so that I can come to your bed. And as I hold you in my arms I have the feeling that today I won't be leaving before daybreak, and that I won't see you cry anymore.  
  
Although your tears are like diamonds, I am happy that I will never have to dry them again.  
  
My last thought before I drift of to sleep is that I love you,  
  
And that Ron is going to have a fit when he wakes us tomorrow morning. 


End file.
